


Meeting the family

by WahlBuilder



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canon was carved for the juicy bits, Domestic Fluff, Meet the Family, Other, Self-Indulgent, and everything else exited via defenestration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: The Venom household receives an unexpected visit.





	Meeting the family

The sound that rips Eddie out of sleep is ringing, loud and shrill. His darling, acting like a blanket, shrivels up from the sound, and Eddie pats the bedside table for—

Wait. Nobody should _know_ this number except for a handful of people—who would never, ever ring him. Nonetheless he finds the offending brick, looking forward to hissing at whoever is on the other side of the line for waking them up and making his darling upset at—he cracks open one eye to note the time—six in the morning. At least their baby is asleep, curled soundly on one of the pillows.

Eddie presses _accept_ and flops back down on the bed, the phone held to his ear. “Fuck off.”

“Good morning to you, too, Eddie.”

It takes him a few seconds to find the face and the name for the voice, and he sits up, sleep scared away. His darling slinks down his back, burrowing into the pillows with a wet smack of their lips. Eddie reaches to pat their head and glances at Carnage again, but the crimson puddle doesn’t even ripple.

“Parker?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Look outside.”

“Parker, I swear, if it’s some sort of—”

“Look. Outside. Your partner, too, if you please.”

Eddie pulls the phone away, staring at it like it might give him a clue why Parker sounds so odd. Why he has called them in the first place.

**“Eddie?”**

“Sleep, darling, it’s okay. I’ll sort it out.” He leans to kiss the lump of his beloved’s head, and slides off the bed, tendrils of dark matter trailing after him. The bedroom is not so big as to cause his darling discomfort if Eddie walks from the bed to the window.

He pushes the curtain away, expecting… just about anything.

Anything but the thing that’s there.

“What the…” He rubs his mouth, staring, then calls over his shoulder. “Darling? I think you really need to see it.”

Because the thing is… The thing is…

That thing is _a giant black sword hovering in the sky above New York_ , the blade twisted so sinuously that there is no doubt it’s not from Earth.

Eddie’s darling scurries over the floor and then up his leg and back, flopping their jaws on his shoulder. A great yawn shows long teeth that shouldn’t exactly fit in such a small mouth. Then his beloved goes still mid-yawn, and then flits to Eddie’s other shoulder excitedly. **“Eddie! That’s family!”**

Eddie stares at his darling with wide eyes. “You mean, it’s a, a Klyntar spaceship?”

**“No! Family!”**

V is all bubbling excitement—as in, literally covered in bubbles, and it’s difficult to glean anything concrete in their mindspace. Eddie puts a hand on their bobbing head. “Hey, hey, slow down. You mean, that… sword is…”

His beloved does slow down, eyes narrow and corners turned up, and something else enters their mindspace, something that calls to a deep ache in Eddie’s memories.

Reverence.

**“The First, Eddie. The first of my kind.”**

Eddie looks through the window again. The giant sword is gleaming in the morning light, some parts beautifully polished, others velvety dark. The sword isn’t even bobbing—simply… there, as though painted. So huge Eddie cannot see the end of the handle.

There are sirens whining in the distance.

Eddie turns to V. “That is a Klyntar?!”

His darling nods, slinks down to Eddie’s automatically offered hand, and then to the window. **“The First. All-Black, our ancestor, They Who Carved The Dawn. Come to see the young one.”** Another head pops up, looking at Eddie. **“Our baby, Eddie.”**

Eddie blinks, then looks at the bed where Car has managed to drip off the pillow and into the sheets.

It’s a family meeting, Eddie realizes with astonishment. They are being visited by… That’s like meeting the parents, he supposes. At least his darling still has a family, and Eddie will be fucked if he doesn’t make it _right_.

“Well, we still have half of that chocolate cake…” he muses aloud, rubbing his chin.

Something in his beloved changes. They crawl back to Eddie and two arms wrap around his waist. He covers them with his palms. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

**“All-Black is different. Doesn’t eat. Doesn’t bond. Doesn’t touch. Kills what touches. Alone.”**

Eddie doesn’t even need to share his mindspace with his darling to understand the terrible sadness of that, especially for V. He squeezes their hands. “We’ll make it right, promise. Is there anything specific we should do?”

His darling grows another hand, and the claws point at the slowly spreading red puddle on the bed. **“Show our little one.”**

“All right.”

Eddie goes back to the bed and scoops Car up. He doesn’t have to chase every last drop, because the moment he touches them, they slink up his arm and settle in the cup of his palm. Still asleep. Eddie smiles, dips a finger in the red matter. “Sleepyhead. All right, time to meet the family.” He returns to the window, and V opens it, and then Eddie holds his palm with the sleeping Car up to the sword.

The sword turns immediately, and Eddie feels like he’s being studied. His darling is quiet and awed. Eddie keeps holding Car up. A few beats pass. Eddie blinks—and the sky is clear again.

Eddie steps back into the room while his darling closes the window. Car has condensed themself tighter.

“Is it all right?”

Eddie’s darling doesn’t reply at first, lost in thought, then licks Eddie’s cheek. **“Yes. Yes, Eddie. All right.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I see a non-human character with mythos surrounding them, I write about that character.


End file.
